Friends
by Cattleya Glory
Summary: A SanosukeSayo fic. It's different from the anime.


Friends  
  
A/N: This is actually a re-write of my previous story, Friends, as blue- ice888. I already deleted that account and I will continue it as Cattleya Glory. I edited a lot of parts and added more things. I admit, it is different... The old one and this new one is different... (-_-)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters. I'm just a (minor) fan of this anime who likes to write FANfictions about it.  
  
Chapter 1: Having a Friend  
  
It's fall. Summer is finally over; the long wait of friends not being together has finally ended. Everyone wants to see their friends again, inspite of the hard subjects and austere teachers, everyone is eager to go back to school. Everyone that is, except for those who do not have someone to spend time with. Those who have no one to share their laughter and sadness with. Those who are always alone and lonely. They are people who don't have someone to hold on to. People who doesn't have a friend.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara walked slowly to Himura High on the very first day of his school year. Watching others waving to their friends and talking to each other made him feel uneasy. He was one of the few students in school who didn't have friends. As he walked into the hallways between numerous students, he heard a voice calling to him saying 'Excuse me'. Thinking that there are a lot more others to speak to, he ignored it. Something made him stop in his tracks and turn around. He was surprised to see a beautiful girl in about the same age as he is smiling timidly at him.  
  
"Excuse me; can you please direct me to this place? I just transferred here and I think I'm lost..." The girl whispered shyly.  
  
Sanosuke stared at her in disbelief. The beautiful teenager noticed this and asked him, "why are you so shocked? Is there something wrong? Maybe I can help."  
  
After coming to his senses, Sanosuke offered her a helping hand. "May I borrow your schedule?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
The girl nodded, as she handed the paper to Sanosuke. Sanosuke held the paper in his hand, and then his jaw dropped. He snatched his own schedule from his pocket and took a quick glance of it. "Hm... Looks like we're in the same class..." Sanosuke said silently.  
  
"What? Really?" the girl questioned him excitedly. Sanosuke nodded and handed the girl her schedule back. "That's great!" she added excitedly.  
  
"Do you want to go with me? Maybe I can show you around." Sanosuke offered.  
  
The young lady answered with much enthusiasm, "of course! That would be great, how kind of you..."  
  
"Uhh... yeah..." Sanosuke murmured while blushing.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I am Sayo Amakuza." Sayo introduced, holding out her hand.  
  
Sanosuke reached out his hand to her and blushed when it touched in the shake, "Sanosuke Sagara. Just call me Sano if you want."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sano." Sayo gave him one of her stunning smiles.  
  
Sanosuke's face flushed even more and turned as red as a beet. "S... So, let's get going." He suggested.  
  
"Okay, I'll just follow you, leader." Sayo giggled at that. Sanosuke forced a smile and continued walking.  
  
The hallways were flooded with students from different classes, but everyone had scrambled into there homerooms when the bell rang. Sanosuke and Sayo were still far from their classroom due to the tight space in the hallway. Sanosuke held Sayo's hand and told her to run as quickly as she can. After what seemed like hours, the two of them finally reached their classroom. Fortunately, their homeroom teacher had just entered when they reached the door. Before entering, however, Sanosuke noticed that he was still holding Sayo's hand. His face reddened and he let go. Sayo did not seem to notice since she was exhausted from that running. Sanosuke opened the door and introduced Sayo.  
  
"Oh, so you're the new student... Amakuza Sayo.... Is it? I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Gensai. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said patiently.  
  
"Y... Yes... I'm Sayo Amakuza. Nice to meet you all..." Sayo said quietly.  
  
"What a beauty." Whispers were heard from all over the classroom.  
  
The teacher pointed at the back seat in the second-to-the-last row, "is it alright if I let you sit there?"  
  
"Yes." Sayo responded and quietly walked to her seat. Sanosuke followed, his seat was at the last row, so they were seatmates.  
  
"Class, I would like to start this school year differently. You will have to introduce yourself, okay? Say something interesting about you." Mr. Gensai smiled.  
  
He called the first person from the very first seat in the first row and pointed behind the student and told him he was next. So that was the pattern. Lucky for Sanosuke and Sayo because they were one of the last people who would be introducing themselves. It was almost Sayo's turn to say something and she was really nervous. Sanosuke saw this and whispered in her ear, "it's gonna be alright. Just be yourself."  
  
Sayo faced him and smiled, "thank you."  
  
Sayo then stood up and calmly said, "I am Amakuza Sayo. I just came here from Kyoto. I'm living with my brother and it is my first time to be in here. Fortunately, I quickly made a friend."  
  
Sanosuke blushed and stood up. He was muttering things about himself but he was in a deep thought. He couldn't believe that he has a friend. Sayo thought he was her friend. The idea sent him to heavens, he was very, very happy. The day went well and shortly, it was already dismissal The first day of school is over and hard days will follow. Sanosuke walked to the gate with Sayo. He offered to walk Sayo home and she happily obliged. After walking a few blocks and talking about not important things, they reached Sayo's house. It was huge, and only she and her brother were living in it.  
  
"You've got a grand house!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
Sayo giggled, "no it's not."  
  
"Whatever you say. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Sanosuke said while walking away.  
  
"Bye. And... Thank you for everything!" Sayo called out. "Thank you for everything, my friend."  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's short. That's were the chapter title fits so... I'll just continue it and make it longer in the next chapter, okay? Please review. Flames and criticisms are accepted. 


End file.
